


The Story

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, I Made Myself Cry, I have no life so yesh, M/M, Sad with a happy-ish ending, ryan evans dying has affected me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan Evans, The Gay Café owner, had died in a fatal accident. His boyfriend, Chad, couldn't be able to take it and he committed suicide. But before he did, he wrote a story and titled it 'The Story'





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's the Weirdo.
> 
> Hope you all are gonna enjoy this little One-shot.

_once upon a time..._

_There was a café owner_

_He was gay and proud_

_People sometimes disliked that about him_

_But one...one comforted him_

_One loved him_

_One left..._

_That one came back_

_That One acted like he didn't know him_

_Either the boy was Sick of him or he had amnesia_

_The boy was actually getting ready to propose_

_He wanted to be with him 24/7_

_He wanted to wake up and hold the love of his life_

_He wanted someone to comfort him forever_

_He wanted him and nobody else_

_But before he could propose he got told the awful news_

_Ryan Evans was dead_

_He couldn't take it_

_He couldn't believe that the boy he loved was dead_

_Before he could even Propose and be with him forever_

_So he decided to commit suicide and be with him in heaven_

_Forever and Ever_

_Til the end..._

_THE END_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf, I cried


End file.
